conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Posters
Throughout the course of the Washington, D.C. mission in Conduit 2, Michael Ford will come across various posters pegged into walls to inform about missing/wanted subjects. The faces on the posters are those of people who participated on a contest to win a free copy of the game.http://www.sega.com/news/?n=4141 Poster One Resident Luke Young of Brokmont was reported missing on August 3rd. He was last seen visiting the National Arboretum with his family. Luke is described by those who know him as being in his early teens, with brown eyes and curly hair. Poster Two Corla Hills resident Josh "Big Den" Murphy was reported missing on October 2nd. He was last seen near the Tidal Basin boathouse in downtown Washington, near the Jefferson Memorial. Josh is described as being in his late teens or early twenties, with gray eyes, brown hair, and braces. Poster Three D.C. Resident Gerard Vats Mata was reported missing on September 29th. Mr Mata is originally from Spain and was pursuing a Master's degree at a D.C. college. If you have information about the whereabouts of Mr. mata, contact the Trust Bureau of Missing Persons promptly. Poster Four HELP US! We miss our loving mother! Trust security forces have ************** locating her. Please call us if you have seen this woman (202)555-7344 Poster Five Our dear friend and neighbor Luke Kane has been missing since October 3rd. Luke has shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, and short facial hair. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact us. Below the typed text is written by hand Reject Trust intimidation! Break the code of silence now!!! Poster Six In these times of great change, we must all do our part to protect ourselves from danger. Danger like Patricius Creatus, a radical activist charged with disruptive assaembly and seditous intent under the Total Security Act. Remember, while the Trust's mission includes monitoring the populace for dangerous activity, citizens need to guard against external threats on a personal level as well. Secure your home! Poster Seven WANTED Former Trust spc. Dwight McFadden stands accused of dereliction of duty and went AWOL, ahead of his trial before the Trust military tribunal. Mr McFadden is presumed armed and dangerous. If you think you see this man, contact your local Trust patrol inmediately. Do not aproach him, and disregard anything he says or you may be charged with unlawful reception of classified information, punishable by indefinite inprisonment. Poster Eight WANTED Austin Sheridan is wanted for grand larceny conspiracy, and aiding and abetting an enemy combatant. The Trust Bureau of investigation has posted a $50000 reward for information leading to the capture of Mr. Sheridan. Under the Total Security Act. any individual suspected of withholding information on Mr. Seridan will be charged with failure to report information to a Trust agency, punishable by indefinite imprisonment. Trivia *The posters themselves present some problems within the game context: **They could have been posted before the nuclear blast, so there would be people that could see them and report information. However, the blast could have easily burned them, as many of them are found on spaces open to the sky. **If they were posted after the nuclear blast, there would be no reason to do that, since the only ones who survived the radiation are the Trust and the Drudge, who likely can access the subjects' information at any time. *There is another poster near the Mobile Command Unit that has a picture of the "HipHopGamer" Gerard Williams, though is not scannable. He made a few interviews with HVS prior to the game's release. Category:Artifacts Category:Conduit 2 items Category:Washington DC Category:Washington DC